Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle is a character from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Cresselia vs Twilight Sparkle *Hermione Granger vs. Twilight Sparkle *Kefka Palazzo vs. Twilight Sparkle - (Complete) * Mane Six Battle Royale *Spyro VS Twilight Sparkle(Complete) *Tails VS Twilight Sparkle (Complete) *Twilight Sparkle vs. Blossom *Twilight Sparkle vs Harry Potter *Twilight Sparkle vs. Robin *Twilight Sparkle vs Sailor Moon *Twilight Sparkle vs Supergirl *Twilight Sparkle vs Will Vandom * Twilight Sparkle vs Wonder Woman * Twilight Sparkle vs Monster X History Twilight was just a normal unicorn until the goddess Celestia saw great potential in her and took her on as an apprentice. For a long time Twi was shy and reclusive, focusing only on her studies but one day Celestia sent her to ponyville to investigate nightmare moon's prophesied return. In Ponyville Twi met the other mane 6 and with their help defeated the returned Princess of the night, from then on Twi was best friends with the mane 6 and studied the magic of friendship. Twi eventually mastered the magic of Friendship and ascended to godhood. Death Battle Info *NAME: Twilight Sparkle *GENDER: Female *ALIASES: The princess of Friendship, the Element of magic *HEIGHT: A little bit taller than a pony *WEIGHT: Unknown *GEAR: Books, royal crown, element of harmony POWERS AND ABILITIES *Genius level intellect: Twi has built a multiversal portal in seconds from scraps and knows most things having to do with magic, math or science. *Magic: Twilight Sparkle is extremely adept at magic, as it's her special talent. ◾Spell Casting: Twilight can perform a large number of different magical spells. Twilight can perform other various spells and tricks, she is able to learn spells simply by watching others perform them. ◾Levitation: Twilight can self-levitate using her own telekinesis. ◾Gravity Alteration: Twilight can use a "gravity spell" to change the direction of a gravitational field within a certain area. ◾Magic Beam Emission: She can shoot concussive blasts from her horn. ◾Force-Field: Twilight can create a force-field to protect herself and/or others. ◾Teleportation: Twilight possesses the ability to teleport herself and others. ◾Telekinesis: Twilight's horn usually glows white or a faint shade of purple, and objects assume a glow of white, purple, or magenta; when she affects multiple objects at once, several other colors are used as well, allow her to manipulate them. ◾Thought Manipulation: Twilight Sparkle was able to use a spell to stop the Parasprites from eating food, as well as a spell to stop the Vampire Fruit Bats from sucking the juice from the apples. ◾Animation: Twilight Sparkle can use a "come to life" to make objects come to life. ◾Dowsing: Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to sense and find gems just like Rarity. ◾Memory Restoration: Twilight Sparkle can a "memory spell" to restore a pony's memories. ◾Repairing: ◾Summoning: In Magic Duel, Twilight Sparkle use a spell to summon a Parasprite. ◾Heat Generation: Twilight Sparkle can generate amount heat to melt snow. ◾Water Manipulation: In Magic Duel, Twilight Sparkle can a spell to manipulate water by forming water spheres. ◾Smoke Generation: Twilight Sparkle can amount of smoke. ◾Immobilization: Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to freeze thing in place. ◾Transformation Inducement: Twilight Sparkle use a spell to turn her and her friends into Breezies. ◾Illusions: ◾Light Generation: Twilight Sparkle can use her horn to create amount light. ◾Object Creation: ◾Love Inducement: Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to enhance a object which will make ponies fall in love with it once seen it. ◾Book Jumping: Twilight Sparkle can enter books. ◾Voice Manipulation: Twilight Sparkle can cast a spell to make her voice echo which will ponies to heard her from far distances ◾Audio Recording: Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to record things and playback them as images. ◾Crystal Imprisonment: Like Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle can trap a target in a crystal. ◾Dark Magic: Trivia Category:Female Category:Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Hasbro Combatants Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Mascots Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Gods Category:Demigod Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Near-Immortal Category:Time Travelers